


Pandemonium

by thatnerdemily



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, DJ Magnus, Dirty Dancing, I couldn't help myself, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Student Alec Lightwood, We Die Like Men, blowjob, small amount of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemily/pseuds/thatnerdemily
Summary: Izzy convinces all her friends to go see the new DJ Mangus Bane at Pandemonium. Magnus immediately notices Alec.





	Pandemonium

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop this fic from happening. So here it is. I hope you like it!

“Alec, you have to come out with us! Finals are over and this new hot DJ is playing at Pandemonium tonight. Clary and I already convinced Simon and Jace to come. You’re next!” Alec sighed heavily at his sister, rolling his eyes and shoving his face into the pillow.

“I just finished my last final, Izzy. I planned to sleep for the next week straight.” Izzy pulled his arm but gave up at he didn’t move an inch. She threw open his closet doors, shuffling through his wardrobe for something to force him to wear.

“You’re going, that’s final. We’re seniors now, Alec! Time for you to go party, have some shots, do some drugs, and fuck some strangers.” A groan escaped his lips louder than he expected, pulling a giggle from Izzy’s lips. Alec felt clothes being thrown on top of him so he pushed himself up off the bed, glaring at his sister. He did have to admit that she looked fantastic. The black lace covering her torso clung to her skin and disappeared under high waisted jean shorts. Her legs were fitted with black stockings heading to her black ankle boots. He always wished he had style like Izzy, who seemed to find the sex appeal in any outfit.

Before he had a chance to chastise her for her inaccurate choice of words, Clary walked in hand in hand with Jace. Alec couldn’t stop the laugh that left his lips when he saw the outfit Jace had on. His brother flipped him off, twirling per Izzy’s instruction. Clary on the other hand looked just as good as Izzy. Alec found himself wanting to look away at the lack of clothing his sister’s girlfriend had on. Her chest was barely covered with a white crochet halter top, leaving her stomach bare. The black high waisted shorts barely left anything to the imagination. Her tan ankle boots clicked as she jumped into her girlfriend's arms.

“Jace, you’re hot!” Izzy squealed. Jace had on bright red converse with tight black jeans and a red floral shirt that was practically see through. There was a red line painted across his eyes that Alec thought looked like a lame attempt at a superhero mask. Alec couldn’t deny the fact he looked really good, though. He side eyed the outfits Izzy threw on the bed, picking up the red and black plaid vest.

“Your turn, Alec!” Clary kissed Izzy on the cheek before holding up the makeup brushes in her hand. Sighing, he resigned to the fact he had no choice and sat on his bed, closing his eyes and letting Clary do her work. When he opened them, Clary had a mirror held up. She had painted what looked like rainbow feathers flowing from the corner of his eyes and adorned the top with gold glitter. He smiled softly, nodding his gratitude to her. Izzy squealed again, tossing the plaid vest and tight black jeans with rips at the knees at Alec.

“We’re leaving in 20!” Izzy and Clary ran out hand in hand, Jace trailing behind them with a “save me” glance at Alec. He changed quickly, tousling his hair in front of the mirror, being careful not to ruin the makeup on his face. He took a deep breath before opening the door. Izzy immediately handed him a shot glass of who knows and held hers up to the rest. Alec nodded at Simon who had apparently joined and was wearing a sleeveless camouflage top with blue jeans ripped at the knees.

“Okay, group. We’ve finished our finals!” A few cheers rang out, mostly from Izzy and Simon, but Alec couldn’t help but join in. “We’re going to party tonight and forget the world, bitches!” Clary tossed back her shot, the others following. Alec shook his head in laughter, making a face as the sour liquid ran down his throat. Maybe for one night he could let loose.

* * *

 

He could feel the music pumping as they waited in line at Pandemonium. Clary and Izzy had a few more drinks in the uber on the way over and couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. That was a blessing as the group was immediately ushered inside, Alec dragging behind the others so they wouldn’t be separated. The girl’s went to find a spot on the dance floor, leaving the boys stranded at the bar. Jace ordered a few more shots, wrapping an arm around both Alec and Simon.

“Tonight, you’re getting laid, Alec.” He choked on the shot he was tossing back, glaring at the duo when they laughed at him. “Clary has Izzy, I have Simon…” He looked at the other boy for confirmation and Simon nodded eagerly, moving a little closer to Jace. Alec rolled his eyes, scanning the crowd. “We’re going to find you someone to go home with.” Jace said simply, placing a messy kiss on Alec’s cheek. Alec quickly pushed him away, sending him closer to Simon. They immediately attached their lips, Alec quickly ignored. He noticed Izzy and Clary motioning for him to join so he tossed back one more shot before pushing his way through the crowd.

“The new DJ is on next. Magnus Bane is like the hottest up and comer in the scene!” Izzy raved, her hands wrapped around Clary’s waist as they grinded into one another. Clary reached into her pocket and took out a tiny baggy, waving it around in front of her girlfriend’s eyes. Alec’s eyes widened as he grabbed the baggy.

“Calm down, loser. It’s just Molly. Half the people in here are on it.” Alec groaned, taking out a pill and popping it into his mouth. Clary and Izzy cheered before dropping their own pills into their mouths. Alec looked away as they sloppily made out, taking another look around the crowd. Alec wasn’t one to pick people up, he really wasn’t. But like Izzy said, they’d finished their finals and he had the weekend before he started his internship. If there was ever a time to find a hot guy to bring home, this would be it.

Alec let his body move to the music, his hips circling as he hands reached up towards the sky. The one thing Alec liked about Molly was the euphoria flooding through his body. He felt like he could finally be himself, move to the beat without caring who was watching. The music died down as the current DJ announced Magnus Bane. Alec’s eyes opened after what felt like hours to stare up at the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. He felt Clary and Izzy next to him but couldn’t take his eyes off Magnus. The DJ was wearing a maroon button down with no buttons done, leaving his tan chest and abs on full display to the world. As he jumped, the necklaces around his neck flew around and Alec couldn’t stop his eyes from following their every movement, which he fully blamed the drugs for. He vaguely heard Izzy and Clary yelling in his direction when a pinch on his arm tossed him out of his head.

“Alec! The DJ is totally staring you down right now!” Izzy screamed, turning her brother to face the stage again. Alec caught eyes with Magnus, his widening when he saw the cat eyes staring back at him. He winked at Alec and yelled into the microphone once more to pump up his audience. Alec ignored the wink and turned towards his sister and her girlfriend who were smirking at him.

“Shut up, let’s just dance!” He yelled to them, grabbing Clary’s hand and twirling her away from Izzy. Jace and Simon danced over and the group moved together, jumping to the music and pumping their hands when the beat dropped once more. Magnus was really good, Alec noticed. The crowd loved him and the screaming became louder and louder as his next song came on.

“Pandemonium!” He screamed into the mic, causing a cluster of screams in response. “You have all been fantastic tonight. But I see a man that I want to get to know out in that crowd so this is my last song.” He sent another look over at Alec, Izzy and Clary screaming and pointing at him. Jace wrapped his arm around Alec’s shoulder, messing with his hair before Simon pulled him away. The music started again and Alec found himself dancing again, this time without losing eye contact with Magnus. He raised his arms in the air and swivelled his hips, his feet shuffling to the beat of the music. The flashing lights in the club seemed a bit brighter, so Alec closed his eyes and got lost in the music. He barely heard the smooth transition as Magnus’ set ended. He opened his eyes again and saw that Clary and Izzy had made their way to the bar, Jace and Simon nowhere to be seen. He felt the hands around his waist and couldn’t stop himself from grinding back into the unknown body.

“Care to dance with me, pretty boy?” The hot breath on his neck had Alec nodding, placing his hands on the ones grasping his waist. He turned quickly and saw exactly what he was hoping for. The cat eyes from the stage were behind him now, a bruising grip on his hips.

“You were really good… up there.” Alec breathed, leaning in so he was close enough for Magnus to hear him. The other man nodded, pulling Alec’s hips closer to his as Alec’s hands wrapped around his neck. Their bodies moved together in perfect synchronicity to the beat that was flowing through the speakers. Alec wasn’t sure if it was his state of highness or if Magnus actually had a yellow glow matching his eyes around his whole body. He decided he didn’t care either way as Magnus’ chest pressed flush against his, the necklaces he’d been mesmerized with on stage now pressing into his skin.

“I think you have a fanclub forming at the bar,” Magnus said over the music. Alec turned his head slightly, seeing his friends clapping at him while Jace ground his hips in an obscene way against Simon’s hip. Alec groaned, turning away and letting his head drop on Magnus’ shoulder.

“My siblings and friends. Their one goal tonight was to get me laid by the hottest guy in the club. I guess they’re celebrating the fact that I’ve found him.” Alec wasn’t usually this straight forward, but a mixture of the drugs and Magnus’ overall presence had him not caring whatever came out of his mouth. Magnus laughed and it echoed like it’s own tune in Alec’s ears.

“I mean, you’re definitely the hottest guy in this club tonight. You should see the glares I’m getting right now.” Alec let a loud laugh escape his lips as he pressed his lips next to Magnus’ ear. He intended to say something, but Magnus pushed his hips back against Alec’s and he couldn’t think. He pressed a soft kiss behind Magnus’ ear, trailing one of his hands down Magnus’ chest and stomach before gripping onto the necklaces he’d slowly come to love.

“Are they still staring at us?” Alec asked, biting down on Magnus’ earlobe as he tugged him even closer with the necklaces. He felt Magnus nod and pulled his head away slightly to look into his eyes. “Want to give them a show?” Magnus smiled, his teeth scraping over his bottom lip before nodding again. Alec finally let go of the necklaces, running his hands across Magnus’ abs and revelling in the hard edges of them. He felt Magnus’ hands slide into his back pockets and squeeze his ass softly, pushing their hips together. Just as the beat dropped in the music, Alec ducked his head down and captured Magnus’ lips in his own. Lights bursted behind his eyes as their lips moved together, their bodies still swaying to the beat of the music. He heard his friends cheering at the bar and broke the kiss to laugh softly.

“I think they need more of a show,” Magnus whispered into Alec’s lips, his tongue sliding along Alec’s bottom lip before biting down on it and pulling it into his mouth. Alec groaned, sliding his hands up Magnus’ back to wrap around his shoulders. Magnus squeezed a little harder on Alec’s ass with one hand, the other gripping Alec’s waist to move him more to the beat of the music. Magnus pulled away with a small gasp as a few bodies collided into them. Alec groaned, this time from annoyance as he spotted the red and black hair around them.

“I’m Izzy, your set was amazing. This set was pretty entertaining to watch, too.” She cried over the music, taking a second to look Magnus up and down. This prompted a shove and a shoulder slap from her brother and girlfriend respectively. Izzy tossed her head back in laughter, pulling Clary closer to her by the front pockets of her shorts.

“I just had to get a good look at who Alec is fucking tonight!” She explained, causing more laughter to escape Magnus’ lips.

“I like you.” He said simply, his hands moving to wrap around Alec’s neck as the music changed. “I like him a little bit more, though.” He expressed, earning a grin from both siblings. Clary spotted Jace and Simon on the dance floor and went to excuse themselves. Before they left, Alec grabbed Izzy’s wrist, pulling her back. He couldn’t bring himself to separate himself from Magnus’ grip, so he leaned over close to his sister’s ear.

“You guys okay if I leave?” Izzy nodded enthusiastically, glancing back at Magnus and winking at him. He felt Magnus’ laughter again and even though he couldn’t hear what they were saying, he knew where the night was headed. Alec gave his sister an ‘are you sure’ look, just to be safe.

“Simon had 2 shots and no drugs. He’ll be our protector for the night, Alec. I called you an uber so go have fun fucking this literal god!” Alec shoved her away, turning his attention back to Magnus. He took a second to absorb the sight in front of him. Magnus’ hair was slightly tousled from dancing, his chest and abs glistening with sweat and glitter, his bulge easily distinguished in his tight jeans. Alec swallowed, looking back up into Magnus’ eyes.

“My place is a few blocks away,” he started, tossing a vague gesture over his shoulder towards the doors. Magnus nodded eagerly, grabbing Alec’s hand to pull him towards the entrance. Their ears were ringing when they finally exited the building into the cool night air. Alec wiped his face with the hand not grasping Magnus’ and looked around for the car Izzy had ordered for them. When he didn’t see it, he tugged Magnus back against him, leaning against the brick wall behind them.

“Alec, is it? I figured we should be formally introduced before…” He waved his hands in a noncommittal gesture. Alec laughed, one of his hands finding its way into Magnus’ hair. He tugged Magnus’ face down so his lips were brushing against the other man’s.

“Before I fuck you for hours? I guess that makes sense.” Alec felt Magnus’ short intake of breath at his words and smirked against his lips before pressing them together roughly. Alec quickly pushed his tongue into Magnus’ mouth, tasting the sweetness that was Magnus. The other man fit himself between Alec’s legs, his thigh pressing into the hardness hiding under Alec’s jeans. Alec pulled away as he heard a car reach the curb. He grabbed Magnus’ hand in his and walked briskly to the car, opening the door for Magnus. Magnus raised his eyebrows at the gesture while Alec just shrugged, closing the door behind them. As the uber pulled away, Alec leaned his back against the door, taking in the sight of Magnus before him again.

“What are you looking at?” Magnus asked when he noticed the boy staring at him. Alec shrugged again, letting his fingers trace a light pattern on Magnus’ palm.

“You’re like, incredibly beautiful. Do you know that?” Magnus laughed, trailing his other hands up Alec’s thigh to rest on the fabric of his jeans. Alec shook his head, catching Magnus’ eyes again. “What’s up with the cat eyes?” He asked, his fingers tapping a small beat on Magnus’ palm now, resisting the urge to tell the uber driver to drive faster.

“Honestly, I wore them to a show once and people really liked them, so it kind of just became my thing. Why? Do they turn you on?” Magnus teased, the hand on Alec’s thigh gripping a bit tighter. Alec nodded, raising his eyebrows at the man across from him. Magnus laughed again causing Alec to follow suit. He couldn’t remember a time he was this comfortable with a one night stand but he didn’t linger on the thought as the driver pulled up to his apartment. They both thanked him before sliding out of the backseat, Alec pulling Magnus to the side door of the building. He pressed his key into the lock, which was hard to focus on as all he could feel was Magnus pressed up against his back. When he finally turned the key, they both fell into the hallway, laughing as they pressed their lips together. They kissed as they walked up the first flight of stairs, Alec walking backwards and pulling Magnus with him. They tripped their way up before they finally made it to Alec’s door. He pulled away from Magnus long enough to push his key into the lock, slamming the door open a little harder than he anticipated.

“Nice place. Where’s the bedroom?” Alec chuckled as he gripped Magnus’ hips and pulled him up so he could wrap his legs around Alec’s waist. Magnus did just that, biting down on the skin on Alec’s collarbone before placing small kisses wherever he could comfortably reach. Alec walked into his bedroom, pushing Magnus up against the door as he slammed it closed. He crashed their lips together, letting his teeth bite down on Magnus’ lip before sucking it into his mouth. Magnus must have liked that by the movement of his hips. They pushed up against Alec’s stomach, his legs tightening around the other’s waist. Alec groaned, pulling his head back and tugging Magnus’ lip with him. Magnus breathed in deeply at the sensation, his fingers pressing hard into Alec’s shoulder blades.

Alec turned them both, smoothly dropping Magnus onto the bed. The shirt Magnus was wearing was dipping off his shoulders, the necklaces draped across his chest as his wide eyes stared up at Alec hungrily. Alec took the opportunity to pull off his shirt, tossing it aside with the discarded clothes from earlier. Magnus licked his lips, reaching out to attempt to grab Alec’s waist. Alec took a small step backwards, shaking his head. Magnus pouted at him, placing his hands behind his head and leaning against the headboard. Alec knelt on the foot of the bed, grabbing Magnus’ ankles and pulling him so his back was flat against the covers. Magnus giggled before placing his hand over his mouth in embarrassment. Alec couldn’t stop the smile from spreading along his lips.

Alec worked on the button of Magnus’ jeans, taking in the sight in front of him. Magnus’ body was even more beautiful up close and he couldn’t wait to see all of it. He pulled down Magnus’ pants quickly, a small gasp leaving his lips when he realized there wasn’t anything underneath. Magnus’ cock was harder than Alec had expected and he licked his lips at the sight of it. Before he could get ahead of himself, he slid down Magnus’ body until he was at the foot of the bed. He started placing some small kisses on Magnus’ calves, moving up towards his knees, switching from one leg to the other with no real pattern to his movements. Alec’s hands stroked up his thighs coming to rest on the other man’s hips. Magnus threw his head back in pleasure, not expecting the slowness of it all.

“Alec, please…” He felt Alec chuckle, his hot breath finally reaching the spot where Magnus needed him to be. Magnus groaned when more kisses were placed around his hips and stomach, Alec carefully avoiding his hardness. “I want your mouth on me!” Magnus practically screamed, his hands finding their way into Alec’s hair as an attempt to guide him. Alec gasped softly at the desperation in the man’s voice holding himself up above Magnus so his mouth was just above the tip of his cock.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Alec replied, letting his arms bend just enough so that his lips could suck on the tip of Magnus’ cock. Magnus breathed out heavily, his hands scratching at Alec’s scalp as his fingers tightened their grasp. Alec’s tongue licked at Magnus’ slit, tasting the salty precum that had gathered there. A small moan left Alec’s lips at the taste and he couldn’t stop himself from taking Magnus all the way down his throat. Magnus, not expecting the sudden warmth, thrusted his hips up as his head threw back against the pillows.

“Fuck, you just get right to it, huh?” Alec grunted in response, his mouth working up and down Magnus’ cock as he sucked as hard as he could. Magnus tried to lift his head up to watch the other man, but the pleasure kept his head against the pillows. Alec moved his hands up to run along Magnus’ stomach, feeling the deep crevices of his abs. He pushed one hand up to brush at Magnus’ nipple, pinching it lightly as a moan rang through his ears once more. He had a quick thought of recording the sound so he could keep it forever before he grinded his hips against the mattress. Magnus felt so good in his mouth, it was almost enough to make him cum untouched.

Alec pushed his hand further up Magnus’ body, brushing his fingers against Magnus’ lips. Magnus took the hint, quickly opening his mouth and sucking on Alec’s digits, coating them with his saliva. Magnus loved the feel of Alec’s mouth on his cock while he mimicked the movement on Alec’s fingers. When Alec took more of Magnus into his mouth, Magnus leaned his head up to take Alec’s fingers to the knuckles. Both groaned at the feeling as Alec pulled his fingers and mouth away, propping himself up on his elbow.

“I can’t wait to be inside you. When I saw you on stage, that’s all I could think about,” Alec commented huskily, running one damp finger over Magnus’ hole. As Magnus gasped, Alec pushed inside, practically moaning at the warmth that surrounded his digit. “So tight. I can’t wait to open you up,” he whispered, placing a trail of soft kisses along Magnus’ inner thigh. He pumped his finger in and out as Magnus tried his hardest to keep his hips still.

“More, please…” Small whines were escaping Magnus’ lips and grew louder as Alec pressed another finger inside him. When Magnus looked down at Alec, he locked eyes with Alec. A small smirk found its way to Alec’s lips as he curled his fingers, waiting for Magnus’ reaction. When he hit the right spot, Magnus was challenged to keep his eyes on Alec. As much as he wanted to close them in pleasure, he gazed into the other man’s eyes as his moans grew louder. “Please, Alec, I need you inside me,” Magnus wasn’t usually one for begging but with Alec, he wanted everything as quickly as possible.

“Fuck, thank the Angel,” Alec muttered, pulling his fingers out of Magnus and reaching for the bottle of lube on his nightstand. Magnus watched as the muscles in his back rippled with every move. He licked his lips, stroking his cock lightly at the sight. Alec chuckled when he turned back and saw what Magnus was doing. He smacked his hand away playfully, placing a small kiss on the side of Magnus’ cock. “This is mine, tonight,” Alec said roughly, pouring a decent amount of lube onto Magnus as he stroked his own condomed cock with more.

“Then show me, Alexander, please!” Alec groaned at the use of his full name, not expecting that to be what made him lose control. He took a moment to stare at the man in front of him when Magnus impatiently reached forward to grab his cock in his hand. Alec gasped at the touch, placing his hands on Magnus’ hips as Magnus stroked him softly, coating the entirety of his cock with lube. “Fuck me, Alexander,” Magnus purred, using his other hand to pull his hips closer, he guided Alec’s cock to his ass. Alec pushed in slowly, throwing his head back as he finally breached the warmth.

Both men let out loud moans as Alec propelled himself into Magnus. The hands on Magnus’ waist were sure to bruise but neither of them had the mind to care at this moment. Magnus reached up to lace his hands through Alec’s hair, tugging him down until their mouths were flush together. The kiss was sloppy, tongues battling messily with their breathing mingling in heavy pants. Alec thrusted his hips harder, taking advantage of the new angle. His hands found their way to Magnus’ perfectly sculpted hair. Alec had been thinking about wrecking it the whole night. He pulled harshly on it causing Magnus to tilt his head back. Alec leaned down and licked a stripe of Magnus’ throat, biting down on his chin before sucking small marks into his neck. Magnus’ painted nails scratched at Alec’s back and his legs wrapped tightly around his hips, giving Alec very little room to thrust.

Alec could feel his arms shaking in pleasure and fatigue as the warmth in his belly spread straight to his cock. He grabbed Magnus’ arms, pinning them next to his head as he felt the other man squeeze his cock. Alec wanted to watch as Magnus came undone so he placed both of Magnus’ wrists in his hand, holding them above his head. With his other hand, he frantically stroked Magnus’ cock, thumbing at the sensitive tip. His movements earned a long moan from Magnus as he came, spurting hot cum along Alec’s and his own chest. At the sound of Magnus’ release, Alec finished sloppily, not able to take his eyes off the man in front of him.

Magnus had his eyes shut tightly, shivering slightly at the aftershocks that ran through him. He felt Alec pull out, whining at the loss of being filled. Alec discarded the condom with a toss to the garbage can before turning to face Magnus once more. He reached out to attempt to fix Magnus’ hair and stroked a finger down his cheek gently. Magnus, surprised by the intimacy, opened his eyes quickly and turned toward the other man.

“You with me?” Magnus nodded, looking a bit skeptical. Alec laughed, pulling Magnus closer. “I’m not expecting you to leave, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Magnus sighed happily, burrowing his nose into Alec’s neck and wrapping an arm around his stomach.

“I just want you to know that I don’t usually sleep with people who come to my shows…” Magnus started as Alec stroked a hand through his messy hair. He shook his head as he pulled the covers over them.

“I guess I’m just lucky, then?” Alec asked, leaning back a little to look into Magnus’ cat eyes one more time.

“I’d say I’m the lucky one.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please feel free to send me prompts/ideas at [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/)  
> Kudos make me smile, so please leave them!


End file.
